New Beginning SEQUEL TO UNKNOWN LOVE!
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: SEQUEL TO UNKNOWN LOVE! John and Maria arrived at Smackdown thinking to have a new beginning. But one man won't stay out of their life. Will he pry their relationship apart?
1. A Plan Renewed

**Editors Note: **I'm baaaaaack! Hey guys! This is the sequel to **Unknown Love!!!!** I'm done w/ my report so I shall continue with the story! Thanks for all the reviews after the last chapter on Unknown Love! Well hope you enjoy the new story! Later!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John and Maria arrived at the Smackdown venue for that night. Teddy Long was standing there waiting for his new guest. But why was Maria with him?

"John! Welcome back to Smackdown! But….why is she here with you?"

Maria spoke for herself before John could.

"RAW never gave me enough time. I think Smackdown would be a better brand for me."

"Does Vince know you're here?"

"Uhhh…..no?"

Teddy rolled his eyes. Now he's going to get in trouble. Maria didn't get out of her contract yet with RAW.

"Maria I'm sorry but you're still in your contract on RAW. I can't put you on Smackdown yet."

Maria started to get tears in her eyes. The one time she could get away from Dave and Randy and it was gone. But John wouldn't take no as an answer.

"Teddy wait. Keep Maria here for the while. Once we get inside we'll call Vince. How does that sound?"

Teddy sighed. John had a good point. Maria came all this way from Toronto. Plus, if Vince wanted her back the RAW family reunion in October would be the perfect time to give her back.

"Fine John, you win. She can stay for now."

Maria hugged Teddy so hard she thought she broke him.

"Thank you soooooo much Teddy!!!!"

She ran into the building to meet her fellow divas. She couldn't wait to see Ashley and Krystal again. Teddy and John watched her run into the arena.

"You back together I take it?"

"Yep. Couldn't stay away from her."

"You know John, there's another superstar that has the same problem that Maria does."

John looked at Teddy with fear in his eyes. He knew what Teddy meant.

"You mean, he's not on RAW?"

"Vince didn't let him out of his contract. He's coming back tonight."

John was suddenly worried. With all that happened with him and Maria back on RAW, he thought he was done with him.

"Is he coming alone?"

"Yes. Vince wouldn't let Randy out of his contract either."

John sighed. One down, one more to go. That's when he saw him. He was coming out of his limo in all white. He walked up to Teddy and shook his hand. Then he turned his attention to John.

"Cena."

"Dave."

"Heard you brought your little girlfriend back with you. What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. She chose to."

Dave and Cena had the most intense stare down Teddy had ever seen. Even thought Dave was slightly taller then John the guys both measured up equally. Teddy couldn't help but get an idea in mind.

"Men! Listen up players. Since both of you are back here tonight, there will be a change of main event. It will be you Dave, against John. A #1 Contenders Match for the World Heavyweight Championship. This match, will not be scripted."

John and Dave looked at each other. Dave smirked, as did John.

"Deal." They said in unison.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria ran into the Divas room. Ashley was the first to notice that Maria was back.

"Oh my god Maria!!!!!!"

Once Ashley yelled that all that other divas turned their attention to her. They all squealed and went to hug their new colleague. Krystal was the first to speak.

"Hun what are you doing here? I thought you were on RAW!"

"Well I still am. But Teddy's gonna call Vince to see if I can be on Smackdown!"

All the girls screamed. Michelle McCool sat in the back of the room. She didn't care for Maria like the other divas did. She thought she was as dumb as the dumbest blonde. But yet everyone loved her.

"Well welcome to Smackdown! Is John here?"

"Yea he's outside talking to Teddy."

All the girls formed a circle around Maria asking her questions. After about 5 minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Dave walked into the diva room. All the divas looked at him in confusion. Maria stood there in aw.

"Could me and Maria have some privacy?"

The divas left the room. Each one patted Maria on the back and said welcome back to Dave. Once it was cleared the mood in the room changed.

"I thought you were on RAW."

"Vince didn't let me out of my contract. I tried to reason with the guy, but he wouldn't budge."

Maria gulped. But she had nothing to worry about. He was with Trish now. They were a very cute couple might she add. But she couldn't help but feel jealous of her retired friend.

"How is Trish by the way?"

"I drove her to the airport this morning. She was crying on the way as usual. She was almost late for her flight because I had to pull over for her. Eventually she made it. I'm going to visit her over Thanksgiving, she'll visit over New Years."

"Well, that sounds like a plan. Did you bump into John?"

"Yeah. New main event. Me and him in a #1 contender match for the championship. The match isn't scripted. So whatever happens, happens."

Maria suddenly was scared. Unscripted? It could turn out any way. She didn't want John to lose. But Dave did deserve the title more then John. Dave gave up his championship after an injury that had sidelined him for 6 months.

"Well, the best of luck to you."

Maria started to exit the room, but Dave pulled her back. The plan that him and Randy were going to do but then it backfired? Well he pulled it back from the dead. He was going to do this one alone. With one whack of a chair, Maria was out.


	2. The Plan Backfires

Batista walked out of the divas locker room and looked back at the damage he had done. He looked at Maria, who was on the floor unconscious. He felt bad for what he did, but he made a promise to himself. He shut the door and walked to his room to get ready. He started to call Trish, but hung up. He couldn't tell her. Maria was her best friend. Their relationship would be done for good. So he called Randy, who answered his phone.

"Hey Batista what's up?"

"Hey man. You know our plan?"

Randy didn't like where this was going.

"Dude you didn't."

"I had to."

"Damn it Dave! We said we would never do that! Did you do the whole thing! God you probably did! Why the hell would you do that man! You have Trish! Wow your such a dumbass!"

"I thought you would be happy man."

"Happy for what you did! Man I wasn't even gonna do that with you! I was gonna tell Vince you did it! God man I'm good friends with Cena! Pinning this on him is bull shit! I'm gonna tell Vince if you carry it full out!"

"You tell Vince what I did I'll tell Vince what your doing."

Randy got silent. He was suspended already for taking those pills, he couldn't afford to let it happen again. But John was his best friend. He couldn't let Dave do this.

"Fine! Tell Vince! What you've done is waaaaay worse then what I've been doing! You son of a bitch can't believe you did it."

Then Randy hung up. Batista didn't expect that kind of reaction from Randy. Seeing how excited he was to do the plan at first hand he figured he'd be happy. But that wasn't going to stop him. He went into Teddy's office.

"Dave you gotta knock first!"

"It's an emergency! Maria's knocked out on the diva locker room floor!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was in his room ready for his match. If only he knew where Maria was. He walked out of his room and started to ask around to see if anyone saw her. No one had seen her since she walked into the diva room and never came out. Then Jillian walked up to him.

"You looking for Maria?"

"Yeah why?"

Then he saw every Smackdown star head for the diva locker room. Maria was in there. He pushed past Jillian and ran with everyone else. When he made it to the diva locker room, it was a mess. Chairs and benches were turned over. But Maria was the worst of them all. He saw bruises all over her body, along with cuts. She was bleeding all over. He pushed past every star and made his way toward Maria, but Teddy stopped him.

"John I'm sorry you can't see her."

"I can't see my own god damn girlfriend! Let me see her!"

"Calm down John! That's not the only reason I can't let you through."

John looked at Teddy puzzled. He slowly saw Maria rise from the floor. She pointed at John, lifting her weak arm.

"Him……..it….was….him…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria eyes opened. It hurt to even open her eyes. She saw the whole locker room in aw to what she said. She didn't know he did it. The last thing she remembered was a chair hitting her on the back of the head. The man that did it didn't look like John. But from what someone told her, it was him.

"What the….Ria I would never do this to you!"

Then Dave appeared behind her.

"I saw the whole thing John. You accidentally left the door cracked open. I saw the whole thing happen."

John lunged at Dave, but police men held him back. But the Smackdown stars protested.

"I didn't see John leave his room since the moment he came here!" Protested Jillian.

"I was talking outside his door with Sylvan and not once did he come out." Said Bobby Lashley.

"He would never do a thing like this!" Yelled Ashley.

Teddy looked over at Dave. Dave knew he had been busted. But he had one more trick up his sleeve.

"Doesn't John's room have a secret door to lead out to the hall?"

John got so mad. Yes his room was the only room that had that. All the stars agreed in unison. They looked at John who was obviously mad.

"John….why?"

Maria hurt all over. She just wanted to lie down. She regretted ever coming to Smackdown now.

"I didn't do shit! Dave's lying!"

"I'm sorry John. But no one has proof that you didn't do this."

"But I do."

Just then a familiar diva came in the room. Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw her. Dave knew then that Randy had told her.

"Trish, babe why are you here?"


	3. The Show Must Go On

Trish looked very mad. Mascara had run down her cheeks from crying. The police looked form Trish to Dave, then to John who was still trying to get out of the police men's grip. Maria was being held up by doctors with a confused look on her face.

"Randy called me Dave and told me everything. You promised me you would never carry that out! How could you!"

Dave looked ashamed. Teddy knew then that Dave have done it. But Trish wasn't done yet. She pointed her finger straight at Dave.

"He was the one that beat up Maria! He was gonna do it earlier in John and Maria's relationship but they broke up! I will admit I would have been part of the plan! So were Courtney and Randy. But after they broke we promised each other that if the opportunity ever came again we wouldn't even dare to try it!"

Everyone gasped at the new information. John grew even madder. Maria finally found the strength to push the doctors away.

"Dave? But….why?"

Dave didn't know why. The opportunity was right there. He had to take it.

"I……I don't know….."

The police let go of John and cuffed Dave.

"David Bautista you have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and…."

They're voices trailed off down the hall. Maria stood there in shock. Why would Dave do such a thing? Teddy instructed that everyone leave the room and let John and Maria have some time alone. After they all left Maria broke down and cried. She kneeled on the floor, but winced in pain from the bruises on her knees. John ran to her picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Ria it's ok. He's gone now. I'll make sure that he doesn't come within 1 foot of you. You got that?"

John couldn't help but have a tear run down his cheek. That single tear led to a stream of tears. He was mad at Dave for what he had done. But he was mad at Randy for even being involved in the plan. But Maria was the one in critical pain.

"John…."

"Yea Ria?"

"I love you."

John tried to swallow his tears, but he couldn't. An idea popped into his head. It was crazy, and it might have been the wrong time, but he had to say it.

"Marry me Maria."

Maria looked at John confused. She loved him so much. She was waiting for him to say those words to her one day. But with all that had gone on today….

"John I…."

"Listen I know this might be the wrong time. But if we can survive this as a regular couple, think of what we could survive as husband and wife. Please Maria. I love you too much to let you go again."

Maria cried even harder. She was sad from all the pain, but laughing because John was trying so hard to be romantic. He always tried to do that in a bad situation. He always tried to change it from good to bad.

"I will John. No doubt in my mind I will marry you."

John kissed her lightly, knowing that he kissed her hard she would hurt. But was light as the kiss was, it meant the world to both of them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trish was walking back with all the other divas. They were all shocked of what Dave had done.

"He seemed so nice. Just to think…it could have been any of us."

Layla El pointed to all the divas. They all knew it could have been any of them.

"But what if it was you Trish?"  
All the divas looked at Trish. She never thought of that. But she was to mad to even think.

"Who cares? It's over anyways. I'm not going back to that…..animal."

The girls laughed at the joke. At least they thought it was a joke. The divas had to get ready for Smackdown that night. With all that happened the show had to go on. As Trish walked down the halls she saw Dave sitting in a room waiting for the cops. She walked in carefully, but left the door wide open.

"Trish listen…"

"I thought I loved you. You were everything I ever wanted. But out of the blue, you go behind my back and do this? I wanted to marry you Dave and have kids of our own. But that's not gonna happen anymore. We're through Dave."

Dave sighed. He knew that was coming. He loved her so much. Why had he done something that stupid?

"Trish I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I know it'll be impossible to forgive me…."

"Damn right."

"…but please find it in your heart to. I know there are men out there better then me. You're better off with any of them. Just remember this, or at least think about it."

The cops walked in and cuffed Dave.

"Think about all the kisses I gave you to show how much I loved you. All the times we spent looking at the stars under the clear night sky talking about our future. The times you cried and were hurt and I comforted you by bringing you to me saying everything was going to be ok. Those nights you were cold and I cuddled with you just so you could be warm. Last but not least, think about how you felt about me, and how you said you could never love another man. Think about all that Trish when I'm gone from your life, and it was all your fault."

The police finally took him away to the squad car. When they left, Trish let out a soft cry. Everything he said was true. She would miss all of that. There was more that she would miss, but we'll try to keep this story as clean as we can ok? As soon as she knew that no one was near the room, she cried until her face stung with tears. Eventually she got up. The show must go on. But her show was over. She heard Maria and John announce their engagement up and down the halls. She could hear the happiness in both of their voices as they yelled it to the world. She called Maria's phone and left her a message.

"Hey babe. Congrats on your engagement to that hottie John. I wish I could stay, but I must go. Mt time is up here. Maybe I'll come back, maybe not. Call me back with dates and all that good. I'll fly to where you are and help you plan for your wedding. But for now, I say goodbye. I love you hun, and have a great time on Smackdown."

She hung up her phone. She walked outside and called for a cab. Then, she was gone.


	4. A Cursed Day

John and Maria walked out (well Maria limped out) to find a hallway of superstars.

"Whatever you do Maria don't tell them we're engaged."

But Maria didn't listen. She was to excited to keep it in.

"ME AND JOHN ARE ENGAGED!!!!!!"

Everyone looked at the couple and yelled in happiness. The divas took Maria from and John and asked her questions, while the guys stood and congratulated John. After all the guys had left, it was just John and Rey hanging out in the hallways with the divas.

"Congrats man. You happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. I'm gonna get married to the love of my life."

The divas rushed up to John, and they looked mad.

"John! Where's the ring! You can't be properly engaged without a ring!"

John looked at Maria who just stood there and laughed. John laughed along with her. He regained his composure to face the angry divas.

"Ladies listen. I was gonna get a ring. But I was worried that she wouldn't like it. So sometime tomorrow I'm bringing her to the nearest jeweler and have her pick out her own ring."

All the divas 'awwwwed' and walked back to their rooms. Rey followed behind. Maria moved slowly to her future husband and put her arms around his neck. One, because she wanted to stare right into his eyes, and two she couldn't stand on her own yet so she needed the support.

"Nice lie babe. Will you really take me to the jewelers and let me pick out my own ring?"

"Anything you want babe is yours."

Before they could kiss all the stars were back in the hallway. Teddy looked mad.

"People! We still have a show to do in 30 minutes and we still need a main event!"

Everyone forgot about the taping that day. They all ran around grabbing their things and warming up. All the while Teddy's patience was growing short.

"Unless you're looking for another job someone tell me a main event!"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Nothing came to anyone's mind. Mr. Kennedy……..Kennedy blurted an idea. Surprisingly, the match wasn't for him.

"The original main event was Dave vs. Cena in a #1 contenders match for the World Heavyweight Championship right?"

"Your point Ken?"

"Well, why not have King Booker vs. Cena for the World Heavyweight Championship?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. But King Booker and Sharmell both disagreed.

"Not workable! I will not defend my title against this….this peasent!"

"You really let this king thing go to your head didn't you?"

Booker snarled at John's remark. But Teddy loved the idea.

"Alright Kennedy! That is the new main event!"

Everyone was talking all at the same time. Maria's cell vibrated. That meant she had a message. Once the message ended, Maria dropped her phone. John bent down to pick it up. As he did, Maria saw Trish leave out the back door. Maria limped toward the door and went outside. She got out just as Trish's cab left the parking lot. But what happened after the car left had Maria cry out for help.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John came back up from Maria's phone up. When he turned to her, she wasn't there anymore. He asked Bobby if he had seen where she went.

"Maybe she went outside man. For fresh air. I wouldn't blame her."

John nodded in agreement. He started down the hall when he felt Teddy's hand turn him around.

"Where ya goin? You gotta get ready for your match."

"Maria's outside. I have to go get her."

At that moment John heard a scream from outside. He got out of Teddy's grip and ran outside. He stood in the doorway looking at the horrific scene. He felt the whole Smackdown locker room pushing him outside. Maria was on her knees, now bleeding from her falling, her face in her hands crying. But looking past her was a wreck. A car wreck. John rushed over to Maria, causing the stars to fall to the outside.

"Hun what's going on? What did you see?"

Maria's face lifted from her hands.

"Trish got into that cab. Someone ran into it. Trish got into a car crash!"

John looked up at the crash. The cab had completely overturned and the hood smashed to the pavement. All the stars rushed to the cab. Teddy stood behind John with his mouth wide open.

"How can we do a show now?"

"Teddy, bring Maria inside with you. Go out to the ring and tell everyone what has happened today. Cancel the tapping. We can always tape it tomorrow."

John kissed Maria and ran to the cab. John saw a man run out of the car that hit the cab. He ran after the guy. Damn this guy was fast. He must have chased him at least 5 blocks before he turned into an alley. John speared the hooded man into the trash.

"Lets see who you are you son of a bitch."

The man tried to get out of John's grip, but he was to strong. When John pulled the hood back, he backed away, amazed at the person laying in the trash. He couldn't believe who he was…….


	5. Downfall Of Smackdown

**Editors Note: **Sorry I couldn't update yesterday! My friends stayed the night so I was busy e/ them. Well here's the new chapter! Thanx for the reviews on thus story and Unknown Love! Keep them coming I love reading them!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You ass!"

John pounced on the bag of trash, punching the man with all his might. The mystery man finally pushed him off and made a run for it. John held him back and pushed him back in the trash.

"You jealous son of a bitch!"

"John I can explain I swear!"

"What do you need to explain? You wanted to be the only long blonde haired Canadian in the WWE? Adam that's not a good excuse!"

"She was getting all the attention! I had to do something!"

"So you were gonna kill her!"

Sirens filled the air. John smirked. If he turned Adam in, Teddy would praise him and give him whatever he wanted. Vince would put as the top of the WWE franchise.

"Stay."

Adam would have already since he ached from all those blows to the gut. He laid there in the trash bags thinking about what he did. But yet, he didn't regret what he did. Trish wasn't the only top athlete in the WWE. Just because she retired doesn't mean she doesn't get to hog the spotlight. Since this happened, she would probably get more attention. That's the only thing he regretted about crashing into Trish's cab. He saw the police head toward him.

"Adam Copeland you are being accused of a hit and run. Do you plead guilty?"

Adam sighed. He could say goodbye to his job at the WWE. Once Vince found out he would be fired for good. But he wouldn't leave without a fight. But before he could throw a punch, a familiar face stood behind the police man and knocked them out with a sledgehammer. He helped Adam up.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Hunter gave it to me before I left for here. Don't know why…."

Adam looked at the large man. A plan ran in his head.

"You know what happened earlier today?"

"Yeah man."

"How about we double that? I have a score to settle with John."

Within minutes, the alliance of The Animal and The Rated R Superstar was formed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John walked out of the alley and told him who was in the alley. The police man thanked him and walked to the dark alley. He joined all the other stars crowding around the ambulance which Trish was in.

"Chavo what are we waiting for?"

"A paramedic said he'd be right out to say the condition of Trish."

John saw Smackdown fans leave the arena and head to the ambulance. But security wouldn't let anyone pass through. The crowd started a Trish chant. Teddy came out with Maria by his side to the wreck.

"I think she needs you."

Maria fell into John's arms. She looked asleep, but that wasn't the case. Her pulse was slowing down. John got worried immediately. He set her down on the cold cement and put his shirt on the ground so she could lay her head down.

"Maria stay awake. Whatever you do, don't fall asleep."

"But baby I'm so tired……please let me sleep."

"Not now. Wait here I'll be right back. Vickie! Watch Maria for me!"

John ran to find the nearest paramedic.

"I'm not a damn babysitter!"

John ignored Vickie. Just then a paramedic stepped out of the ambulance. The street was suddenly silent.

"Trish seems to be unconscious. He will take her to the hospital for further evaluation."

The paramedic stepped in the ambulance and told the driver to go until Vickie got his attention again.

"Maria has no pulse!"

John ran back to Maria who eyes were closed. The paramedics put on the stretcher and started to perform CPR.

"Hell no! I'm her fiancé. I should have the privilege to do CPR on my future wife."

John pushed the paramedics backed and did CPR on Maria. After about one minute, Maria got a pulse back. All the superstars grew worried. Was this the downfall of the WWE as they knew it? The paramedics lifted the stretcher into the ambulance next to Trish. Many of the fans were crying, but all were clapping for the bravery of them. But cheers turned to screams as a gunshot filled the air, hitting a superstar smack dab in the chest.


	6. Beginning Of The End

"Everyone get down!"

All stars got down to many of the other gun shots. All the while everyone was heading back to the arena. John tried to get in the ambulance with Maria and Trish but the doors closed and the ambulance started to drive away. John started to go after it, but Ken pulled him back and into the arena. Every star was crowded in there till Ashley posed a question.

"Hold up…..Where's Teddy?"

Then the locker room grew silent. Teddy was still outside!

"God damn how wrong can this might go?! I'm going back out there to get Teddy. Anyone else with me?"

Bobby, Ken, King Booker, Miz, Finlay and Rey all ran outside. The divas were huddled in a corner shaking from the events that night. Once outside John directed orders.

"Booker and Finlay go look for anyone else missing or down. Rey and Ken get in one of the cars and drive around to try and find help again. Me and Bobby will take care of Teddy."

After the orders, everyone set off. It wasn't hard to locate Teddy. He was by the curb of the street. Blood was all over his nice suit.

"Shit John. I'm gonna go call 911."

John ran toward Teddy despite traffic. Once he reached Teddy, he was growing pale and cold.

"Teddy god please don't go."

Teddy looked up at John. His eyes were glazing over.

"Tell Vince I meant well. You're a good guy John. Everyone on Smackdown is….."

But Teddy never got to finish. The ambulance that had Maria and Trish in it came back. But it was too late. Teddy Long had died.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria didn't want to be on a stretcher. She got up and sat by her friend in the ambulance.

"It'll be OK Trish."

Suddenly the ambulance took a sharp turn. They were back at the scene. Paramedics busted out of the ambulance. Maria followed them. She saw John by Teddy's lifeless body. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. No, it couldn't be real. Teddy was dead. Every Smackdown star made their way out. The divas were crying, and the men were shedding tears also. Maria made her way to John, who was kneeling by Teddy. Maria hugged him so hard. She didn't care of she was hurt. This is D-Day for WWE. The paramedics took teddy's body and put it in a body bag. Finally they paid their respects to the stars, and went back to the hospital. Every star was either crying or going back into the arena to cry in privacy. John got up and started to walk down the street paved in blood. Maria followed after him. She walked around all the squad cars in the street and the news media trying to get her attention.

"John wait up!"

John stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around. Maria could see his face clearly now. Blood was on his chest. His hands were rough and cracked. His face was growing redder by the minute. Finally he broke down. Maria also did the same. Slowly they walked back to the arena. One of the stars had Vince on speaker phone.

"Listen up everyone. News has already hit and every website, radio station and TV channel known to man. There is no way we can cover this. Tomorrow, everyone in the WWE will have 2 weeks off. During those 2 weeks, we will have Teddy's funeral. Then we'll get back to programming. But I've had to make a decision. It was hard, but I had to do it. Smackdown will be officially be released by the WWE. No Mercy will be the last show ever for Smackdown. I'm sorry guys. But after that you have 2 choices. You could either come to RAW or ECW, or leave WWE for good."

Everyone in the locker room fell silent. Smackdown was done for good. Many of the stars would have protested, but they knew it was for the better. But now Maria had to break bad news also.

"John we need to talk."

Before he could walk away, she pulled him to the nearest room.

"We cant be engaged right now."

"God! Why did I know this was going to happen? What's next? We shouldn't be a couple right now either?!"

Maria looked at him. He knew that was a yes.

"Damn it Maria why do you always do these things at the worst of times?! I'll gladly call of the engagement for now, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you go again!"

Maria started crying. John was pacing the room.

"John this is a hard time for everyone."

"But it doesn't mean that it has to affect our relationship! Ria side with me here. Yeah life's never going to be the same again. But our relationship hasn't changed! Please Maria, stick with me for 1 more week."

Maria knew she was gonna hurt John again.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

Maria started walking out of the room till John spoke.

"Why do you always hurt me Maria? What the hell have I done to you?"

John was clearly crying. Maria couldn't leave him. Not now, not ever. She walked back and kissed him.

"I've been a fool. Lord help us to get us through this."

John and Maria stayed in the arena all that night. The whole Smackdown locker room did. But don't think that Batista and Adam are out of the picture yet.


	7. The Calm After The Storm

Dave and Adam were sitting in a dark alley, both panting from running 10 blocks.

"Who do you think we shot?"

"Hell I don't know! I was aiming for John. But you had to fuckin scare me so I shot off guard!"

"Well sorry! I thought I heard sirens come our way!"

"They were dumb ass that's why we ran!"

Then they both laughed. They didn't know why they laughed. Maybe it was covering up the pain they would cause the other superstars. Then they heard TV news anchors talk about the recent happenings outside the alley. They snuck to the opening to listen to a female reporter.

"Dude she's hot."

"Shut up I'm trying to listen!"

Adam finally shut up. They made sure they couldn't be seen by anyone outside the alley.

"Wait….I'm just being informed that Smackdown GM Theodore Long has died minutes after a sniper bullet hit him in the chest. Wait…there's more! Smackdown will be cancelled after their last PPV, No Marcy!"

Dave and Adam looked at each other. What have they done? They didn't think that Dave had shot Teddy. They didn't mean to have Smackdown cancelled. They both sulked back into the shadows of the alley.

"Dave….what have we done?"

"We just screwed up the WWE for good."

They sat in silence for the longest time, listening to reporter after reporter interview witnesses and talk about the incident. Before both could doze off, they heard familiar voices.

"Standing by me is new couple John Cena and Maria. Now John, what are your thoughts on tonight?"

Adam and Dave sat straight up and ran to the beginning of the alley.

"Tonight has been a sad and stressful night for everyone in WWE and ECW. Teddy was known well. I just hope the night ends soon."

"And Maria what are the plans for WWE?"

"Well Vince called us and told us that all tapings and WWE live events will be cancelled for 2 weeks. Then after that WWE will be up and running. Of course in 1 month Smackdown will be done with. Either we stars can continue to be in WWE or ECW or go away for good."

Dave and Adam went back to the alley. 2 weeks off? Could WWE afford that? Dave and Adam snuck out the back way of the alley, got into their car, and headed to the nearest motel. The next morning, they got on a plane to visit Vince in Connecticut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John and Maria woke up the next morning to no sound in the halls. John looked at his cell. It was noon. They both figured that all the stars left the arena earlier that morning. Maria opened their door to finds little notes plastered to their door.

"Hun I think we got mail."

John got up and put his hands around Maria's waist. He looked at the door and laughed. They were all engagement cards and notes.

"At least they thought of us."

They packed their things and headed for Johns car.

"So, where should we go?"

"Do you want to go back to Boston? Or should we go to your house?"

"You mean Illinois? Yes please. I want you to meet my parents."

John smiled and sneaked a kiss before they got in the car. On the way to the airport they talked about life. When they got there, cameras surrounded their car/. They both sighed.

"We should have taken the corporate plane."

They got out and got their luggage. John as big as he was, pushed away all the paparazzi and walked into the airport. They sat at the gate waiting for the plane. They watched the TV, which were recaps of the night last night. John squeezed Maria's hand tight. Maria knew he was the one she would be with forever.

"Flight 271 boarding 1st class."

John and Maria got up and walked onto the plane. But their seats were separate.

"Let's see if we can compromise."

When John found out where his seat was, they went to look at Maria's. But the lady that would sit next to Maria was a familiar face.


	8. As Good As It Gets

"John."

"Courtney."

Maria looked at the two. She knew what happened between them on Unforgiven. The flight attendant came around to make sure everyone was in their seats.

"Sir will you please get to your seat?"

John looked at Courtney once more before he gave Maria a kiss. Courtney couldn't help but be jealous. He had hurt her that night at Unforgiven. He had obviously moved on. John went to his seat and Maria sat in hers.

"Haven't seen you in a while Maria. Heard what happened last night. That must have sucked."

"Of course it did. But what sucks more is that I have to go back to RAW and that Smackdown is done for good."

Courtney knew that Maria was mad. But she wasn't giving up that easily.

"So how's your relationship with John?"

"Better then yours ever was."

Maria knew that was mean. But she wasn't in the mood to be nice. Last night had been hell. It was what hell was. Courtney knew she didn't want to talk anymore, so she shut up and read her magazine. In it she saw and article about John and his movie coming up, The Marine. He talked about the WWE, his life and Maria. She slammed the magazine down, making Maria jump from her seat.

"Sorry. I'm just a little mad."

Maria scowled at her. Why didn't John attempt to have her switch seats? The plane was up on the air. No use now to try.

"Courtney, are you on this plane alone?"

"No. Randy is on here also. In fact, he's sitting next to my…..I mean your man."

Maria peered over the next few rows to see that Courtney was right. John was sitting next to Randy. They were talking in very low voices. She wished she knew what they were talking about. If they were getting along, why couldn't her and Courtney do the same?

"Courtney I want to propose a truce between you and me. I know we don't have great history, but if John and Randy can get along, why cant we?"

Courtney thought about this. Damn right they didn't have great history. Hence what happened last time they were in an airport together. But looking into Maria's eyes, she could tell she was serious.

"OK then, truce."

They shook hands, making the truce official.

"I feel like we should sign something saying we're friends now."

Maria laughed. It had been a long time since laughed. It almost made her cry. For the rest of the flight Courtney and Maria talked about life, the WWE, John, Randy and girl stuff. They were to into conversation to notice that once the plane hit the ground flight attendants ran to the front of the plane. When Maria and Courtney looked up, John and Randy started a fist fight. They both got up and tried to pull their men off each other, but they were too strong. Finally, with a little help from the flight attendants, they got the men off each other. John tried to get out of the grasp of the flight attendants, but there was too many of them. Maria went to the front of John and held him back. Courtney did the same to Randy. Both men were escorted off the plane with a security guard on either side of them. Maria and Courtney followed.

"Well that didn't last long."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John and Randy were on opposite sides of the gate telling the security guards their story. Once the guards left, Maria and Courtney ran to their men to hold them back again. Courtney was putting all the strength she had to hold Randy back.

"Come on Randy lets go."

"Not till I get my hands on that son of a bitch!"

"Save it for the ring! Let's go!"

Randy gave in and walked away.

"Yeah that's right walk away! You always do!"

"John stop it! You're acting like a child!"

John stopped trying to get around Maria. She was right, but he didn't want to admit it. They walked the separate way to get to their luggage then Randy and Courtney did.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well I do so tell me. Either you do or I'll call Courtney and ask her for details."

"Why would you do that?"

"We're friends now. Don't you know?"

"No, I was too busy kicking Randy's ass."

Maria laughed. John got a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"I'm sorry babe but you were far from kicking his ass."

John laughed and playfully punched Maria in the arm. He lifted her up over his shoulder and carried her through the airport. Maria laughed and begged him to let her down. When they got tot the carousel he set her down. Luckily Randy and Courtney had already been there. John and Maria were the last people to get their luggage. They headed to their rented car. Maria got into the drivers seat.

"Hey I wanted to drive!"

"Do you know the way to my parent's house?"

"No."

"Then get in."

John got in and they headed to Maria's parents house. How would Maria's parents feel about him?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dave and Adam arrived at WWE Headquarters. They stepped into the office to see a receptionist at the desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes and in more ways then one."

Adam slapped Dave on the arm. The receptionist smiled at Dave's remark.

"We need to see Vince."

"But later then sooner."

Adam rolled his eyes. The receptionist giggled. Dave was definitely flirting with the receptionist.

"My name is Kelly, and Vince is in a conference, so you'll have to wait a while. I'm sure that's not a problem?"

"Not at all Kelly."

Adam groaned. He went to go sit down while Dave stood up at the desk flirting with Kelly. He heard Kelly laugh numerous times. After what seemed like 20 minutes and one million of Dave's cheap lines, Vince came out of his office.

"Dave and Adam. What can I help you with?"

"Vince can we talk to you in private?"

"Sure Adam."

Adam grabbed Dave's arm and dragged him from the desk. Kelly waved goodbye to Dave and he waved back.

"Dude I got her number."

"Yeah yeah yeah that's great. Let's focus here ok?"

Vince was seated at a big table with Dave and Adam on either side of him.

"What brings you here?"

"We have a proposition for you Mr.McManhon."

Adam and Dave told Vince their idea for a storyline once the Smackdown stars were on RAW.

"Gentlemen, I love your storyline. I will suggest it to the board immediately. Now if you excuse me, Stephanie wants me to help with the baby."

Adam and Dave walked out of Vince's office.

"Dude we totally got him!"

"Yeah and I totally got Kelly."

Once Dave got to the lobby, he asked Kelly out to lunch.

"Yeah I'll take my break now. Lisa watch the desk for me?"

Kelly took Dave's arm and they walked out. Dave winked at Adam who was left in the lobby by himself. He got a call on his phone from Randy.

"What's up Randy?"

"Adam I fuckin hate John!"

Adam held the phone from his ear. Randy was screaming loud in the phone. He heard Courtney take the phone from Randy.

"Sorry Adam. What's he's trying to say is whatever you and Dave are doing, he wants to be part of it."

Adam smiled. One down, one more to go.


	9. Bringing The Past To The Future

**Editors Note: **Hey sorry I couldn't update yesterday! I was really busy! But here comes bad news. I'm going to be gone for 2 ½ days to a camp for school. I get back on Friday. I have a dance that night but I'll try to update before I go ok? Thanks to all the reviews! I love them!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the way to Maria's parent's house, Vince called about the funeral arrangements for Teddy. John slammed the phone shut and threw it to the back seat. John sat looking through the front window.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Teddy's family won't let ANYONE from the WWE be at his funeral."

"You're kidding me!"

"Not a damn chance."

"But why?"

"You think I know these things?"

Maria laughed. She loved it when he got mad. Just as long as he wasn't mad at her. She really had to pee so she pulled into a gas station. While she was going to the bathroom, John really wanted to get Maria a ring. He called over a worker for the gas station.

"Do you know where the nearest ring place is?"

"Yeah it's about 5 miles up the road. It's a Shane Company so you won't miss it."

John quick got into the drivers seat so Maria couldn't take his spot. He'll go there tomorrow and pick out a ring. Maria came back out and opened the driver's door.

"OK time's up NASCAR get out."

"Awwwww can't I drive?"

John pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes. He looked so cute when he did that. She had to give in.

"Fine. I'll just tell you directions."

"Ha you always fall for that!"

Maria hit him in the arm and got in the passenger seat. On the way to her parent's house she saw the Shane Company. She wondered why John didn't stop there. But soon they reached her house. They got out and got out their luggage.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for anything."

Maria gave John a light kiss and headed to the backyard. Maria's mom welcomed them first.

"Oh Maria honey you're home! And who is this handsome man?"

"Mom, this is John. He's my boyfriend."

"Well welcome John. Very nice belt! Well don't be shy come on back!"

The couple went to the back with Maria's mom yelling their arrival. All of Maria's family went up and hugged her, while they shook John's hand. Maria's dad looked confused.

"He's your boyfriend? I thought you were going out with…."

"No dad!"

John looked at Maria with a confused face.

"Babe, what's he talking about?"

"Nothing John. My dad has a bad memory. He's thinking long ago. Right dad?"

"If you think long ago is this summer then yeah I guess so."

Maria gulped. She could tell that John was growing mad. But yet he acted calm. Maria's mom broke the silence.

"Well! Jimmy why don't you bring up Maria and John's bags?"

Jimmy (he's Maria's uncle) took the bags and started to bring them up. But John stopped him.

"It's OK. Maria and I will take them up."

Maria knew he was going to blow off his steam in the guest room. And she was right. The minute they shut the door he let it out.

"Who were you dating this summer huh? I thought you just couldn't live without me!"

"John it was a summer fling it didn't mean anything to me."

"So you did! Who is this lucky man huh?"

"He's a family friend! You don't know him! But I only dated him because he reminded me of you."

John sat down. He felt like a complete idiot.

"John I really can't live without you. Since I couldn't have you, I got the closest thing."

John laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because I can!"

John pinned Maria to the guest bed. Maria laughed and tried to get out of John's grip, but she really didn't try. It took John and Maria a while to go back downstairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Adam was back at the hotel room in Connecticut waiting for Dave to come back from his dinner date with Kelly. Adam suddenly hated the receptionist. She was taking away Dave's focus on the mission. Then his phone rang. Just the man he wanted to talk to.

"Dave where the hell are you? Randy called me and he's on his way here."

"Yeah whatever. Kelly and I are out on the town. I won't be back till early."

"Early? As in morning early?"

"Yeah. I think I'm staying the night at Kelly's."

"Dude hell no! And what about Angie?"  
"OK 1. You do not say what I can and cannot do. And 2. Me and Angie are done. Lighten up. I'll see ya tomorrow."

Before Dave hung up he could Hear Kelly giggle in the back. Adam threw the phone at the wall. Dave got distracted to easily. He hoped Randy would be better. Then Randy burst threw the door, Courtney on his heels.

"Randy hasn't stopped yelling since he got off the phone with you."

"John had no right to hit me on the plane! No right I tell you!"

Adam smiled. This is exactly what he wanted. If only Dave were like that.

"Where's Dave anyways?"

"Out. But forget him. You're in definitely right?"

"Yeah. I wanna get Courtney in but she's to damn stubborn."

Randy looked at his little sister. She stood there with her arms crossed.

"Me and Maria are friends now! I don't wanna screw it up again!"

"But Courtney! You could be a big factor in this plan. You could get a lot of inside info on them!"

"Oh no not again. You guys are on your own."

"I guess we'll pose a threat then."

Randy smiled his famous smirk. Courtney hated that smirk. It always meant Randy had a plan to sabotage someone to do what he wants.

"You don't do this Courtney, I guess I can release you secret. Adam knows too."

Adam nodded his head. Courtney opened her mouth to protest, but closed it. How dare Randy? But her secret could ruin her life it got out.

"Damn it Randy. We're family!"

"And family would do anything for family right?"

"Yeah but they wouldn't sabotage their own blood!"

"Then I guess you don't know me."

Randy flipped open his cell phone.

"I have the number on speed dial. Don't think I'll call."

Courtney grew mad. This is why she hated having Randy as a brother. Adam just stood there, looking like he knew that was going on. But in his head, he was trying to figure everything out.

"Fine. I'll do it. But you don't know what you've got your self into Randy Keith Orton."

With that she grabbed her coat and slammed the hotel door behind her. Randy got scared. Whenever she used his whole name she meant business.

"Randy what does she mean?"

"Nothing. She's just pissed that I got my way again."

But what Courtney was gonna do was something she was familiar with. I mean, she did it in the past. She could easily do it again.


	10. Happy Endings and New Beginnings

**Editors Note: **Hola! I came back yesterday! I was to busy to update yesterday so I'll update now. Thanks for all the reviews!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Courtney took out her cell phone and called Dave. It took him a while to answer since he was with Kelly.

"Courtney?"

"Yeah it's me. Hey where are you right now?"

"Uhhh….we're at Stillers. Why?"

"I'm gonna meet up with you guys. Is that OK? Randy and Adam are being asses."

"Umm….let me ask Kelly."

Courtney heard Dave talk to Kelly about it. Kelly protested but she heard Dave argue with her. Eventually Kelly gave in.

"Sure come on and meet us."

Courtney hung up the phone. Stillers was only 2 blocks away. She would get there quickly. All the while she thought about the secret that Randy and Adam knew. She remembered the day she told Randy. Since the day was so much like this day…

_Randy was sitting on the couch in the basement. Just another night to watch some old wrestling tapes of his dad. He heard his sister come down the stairs. She looked scared and confused. The kind of things that brothers are good for._

"_Court come sit next to me. What's up?"_

_Courtney sat next to her brother and laid her head on his chest._

"_Mom and dad still don't know I'm here right?"_

"_Right. Mom's out with here therapy group and dad's out."_

_Courtney sighed. It had been 1 week since she left West Newbury. She had hurt her parents so much she couldn't bear to see them again._

"_What did you tell them anyways to make mom go to therapy?"_

_Courtney gulped. She didn't tell them anything. Her friend played a storyline on her parents._

"_Randy to them it's like I'm dead."_

"_No mom always thinks about you."_

"_No I mean literally. I had Julie call them and tell them I got in a car crash and my body couldn't be found."_

_Randy pushed his sister away and jumped off the couch._

"_So that's why mom is always talking about you in past tense! God why I didn't I see it before! Why did you lie Court?!"_

"_Cause I had hurt mom and dad so bad when I ran away to West Newbury I couldn't stand seeing them!"_

"_So you just wanted to hurt them more?! Wow you are such a horrible person! No wonder John dumped your ass!"_

_Randy knew he had gone too far. He could see the tears in Courtney's eyes form._

"_Courtney I didn't mean that last part. I'm, sorry. When I see John at OVW I won't mention anything. Your secret is safe with me. For now and forever."_

Forever her ass. She realized she had reached Stillers. She walked in and saw Dave and Kelly on the dance floor. She knew she had to put her plan into action.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John and Maria went back to the backyard and smiled. Everyone knew that they were OK. Maria's dad got up and shook John's hand.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I had caused. Hope everything's OK."

"Don't worry dad. We figured everything out."

"Good. Now sit down and tell me all about these last few nights."

For the rest of the day Maria and John told everyone about life on the road. Then at midnight the family went home. It was Maria's parents, Maria and John left at the quiet house.

"Well Maria your dad and I are headed up. Turn off the lights when your done downstairs."

The parents said goodnight to the couple. Maria cuddled up against John on the couch in the living room.

"What a day huh?"

"Yeah a full one too. Hey remember today when I went to get beer?"

"Yeah."

"That's not the only thing I got."

John got on his knee and pulled out a ring. He opened the Shane Company case. Maria gasped at the ring. It was the Canary Diamond Ring.

"John! Where did you get this?"

"Took a lot of phone calls. But the Shane Company had only one left."

John slid the ring onto Maria's finger. The diamond sparked in the light. She loved the ring so much. Any ring would have been fine. But the Canary was a rare diamond. She started crying.

"God John. It's so beautiful."

"Just like you."

Maria took her eyes off the ring. She took John's face in her hands and kissed him. Then Maria's phone rang. She didn't want to answer it. But she pulled away and looked at who was calling. It was Randy.

"What do you want?"

"Have you heard from Courtney? I can't get a hold of her."

"No we haven't talked since the airport. Why did you piss her off again?"

"Shut up! If she calls you just tell her to call me or Adam. Will you please?"

"Oh so now your nice."

"God damn it just tell her!"

Randy hung up his phone. Maria shut hers and looked up to see that John had gone upstairs. She wondered what Courtney was doing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dave saw Courtney come in the club door. She looked good in her tight dark brown jeans and grey beater. Dave motioned Courtney over to them.

"Don't worry Kelly. She's my friend's little sister."

But Kelly didn't care. She was glad she was there.

"Mind if I cut in? Hi I'm Courtney Orton. You are?"

"Kelly James. Nice to meet you."

The two women shook hands. Dave kept staring at Kelly, and then move his gaze to Courtney.

"I want a drink. Anyone want anything?"

"Actually Dave and I were headed back to my house. Do you want to come along?"

I would love to."

Dave smiled. Hew didn't know what she was up to yet. The three got a cab and rode to Kelly's house. All the while the girls talked about life while Dave looked at both of them. After 15 minutes they reached Kelly's house.

"Your house is nice."

"Well thank you. Not the best but it's something."

They got out and headed to Kelly's door. Dave paid the cab driver and followed the girls into the inside. The house was beautiful. Everything matched.

"Very nice house Kelly."

"Thanks. I'll be right back. I gotta make a alcohol check!"

Kelly went downstairs to the cellar. That left Dave and Courtney alone in the living room. Courtney sprawled out on the couch. With Courtney like that made Dave want her so bad. She motioned for him to come to her. He got on the couch and went on top of her.

"Courtney I can't."

"Oh but you can and you will."

She pulled Dave to her and kissed him. He could only kiss her back.

"Hey!"

Both looked at Kelly who was holding wine bottles.

"Don't forget me."


	11. Only Stable Life

Randy was still pacing the hotel room floor when Edge woke up. He looked at the time. It was 8:30 in the morning. Randy has his cell phone in his hand and open just in case Courtney called.

"Have you been awake all night?"

"Yeah and I didn't even have any caffeine."

"Getting no sleep is bad for you Randy. It can take a toll on you."

"Shut up!"

"And that toll is being taken now."

Randy had dark circles under his eyes. He had called every hotel in the city, and even went out to the town to try and find her. His face had been red from crying while Adam was sleeping. With his little sister gone he worried so much. Before he could go anymore crazy, Courtney walked through the door. Randy ran up to her and hugged her really tight.

"Randy get off me. I'm fine."

"Where were you? What did you do last night? Where's Dave?"

"I saw Dave in the downstairs café. And where I was is none of your business."

"It's more my business then anyone elses!"

"Whatever. I'm taking a shower. Hey Adam."

Courtney brushed by Adam and Randy and made her way to the bathroom. Once she shut the door, Randy let off steam.

"Can you believe her? The nerve she has with me!"

"You kinda made her that way man. But you gotta make up with her so she'll still do the plan. I'm gonna go downstairs to talk to Dave."

Adam got on some black jeans and his Rated R Sex & Violence shirt and headed downstairs. Courtney was right. There he was in the café having a coffee. Adam got to the café and sat down.

"Where were you last night man?"

"I told you I was with Kelly."

"Was Courtney with you?"

Dave didn't know whether to lie or tell the truth. He decided to lie.

"No man. She didn't even call me."

Randy was the next one downstairs.

"Dave were you with my sister?"

"Hell no man!"

"Well are you done with Kelly?"

"Yeah man. She wasn't the one for me. I found another woman."

With that he saw Courtney walk down the hotel stairs. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a plum shirt. She motioned to Dave with one finger again. Thank god that Adam and Randy had paid no attention to the main hall.

"I'm gonna go change guys. Then I'll be with you guys again."

Randy and Adam got a confused look on their face. Dave made his way to the main doorway and followed Courtney upstairs to the hotel room. When they reached the room, Dave pushed Courtney onto the bed.

"Last night was amazing."

"Yeah I can't believe we kicked Kelly out of her own house. Vince better not hear about what you did."

"Well it's not my fault she was interfering with us."

Courtney pulled Dave onto her. She could feel his arms tighten around her.

"Dave we can't tell anyone."

"Don't worry. This is our dirty little secret."

Dave and Courtney started to make out on the bed in the hotel room. Their make-out session was cut short though when Courtney's phone rang. It was Maria.

"Ria what's happening?"

"Oh my god Court John got me the most beautiful engagement ring EVER! It's a canary diamond! Can you believe it? Oh my god I'm gonna get married!"

While Maria described the ring to Courtney, she felt jealous. It wasn't a new ring. It was the ring that John proposed to her with that night at Unforgiven. But she said no. The relationship was going to fast for her.

"Courtney are you still there?"

"Uh yeah I'm here! So when's the wedding?"

"I don't know. Sometime next year we think. Well I gotta go my parents are up. See ya!"

Courtney hung up before Maria did. She hated that Maria and John were back together. Dave kissed Courtney's neck.

"What's up babe?"

"The Smackdown stars come to RAW next week right?"

"Your point is?"

"We gotta do the plan then."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John woke up to bacon filling the air in the house. Maria was baking. He put on some black shorts and headed downstairs. He found Maria still in her pajamas. She still had her ring on.

"You know when you're around bacon your supposed to have a shirt on?"

"But I'm tough. Bacon grease is nothing to me."

John wrapped his arms around Maria's waist and watched her make the bacon.

"Are your parent's still sleeping?"

"No. They had to get an immediate flight out to Florida. Some old timers thing."

"So we have the house to ourselves?"

"Got that right."

Maria turned off the stove. John turned her around and kissed her. He put her hands on the counter so that her hair wouldn't fall into the bacon.

"What are you trying to do fry my hair along with the bacon?"

"Will it taste as good as you?"

Maria laughed. He took the bacon and put it on the plate. She opened the microwave and pulled out pancakes.

"I made them earlier this morning. The microwave keeps things nice and warm."

"Mmm they look good. But what are you trying to do to me? Make me fat?"

"Do you look better fat then you look all buff and shit?"

"Haha good one."

They sat down at the table and ate the breakfast. John couldn't help it but let his mind wander to the WWE. Next week all the WWE stars will be on the same show. How would Vince run that? Maria took her plate and took Johns.

"Hey who said I was done?"

"I thought you didn't want to get fat."

John chased her around the dining room. She slid the plates onto the counter and ran as fast as she could. John talked her onto the couch and pinned her.

"Ok ok you win now let me off."

"Nah I don't think so. Did you ever take that ring off last night?"

"Nope. I slept with it on. I had a print of it on the side of my face this morning.

Before John could kiss her the phone rang. Maria pushed John off of her and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maria this is Stephanie."

"Hey Steph what's up?"

"Nothing much here. Just being a mom. Hey listen I know these past couple of days have been hell but my dad couldn't cancel the house shows. The first house show will be on Saturday in Dallas. That will be the last Smackdown show."

"Whoa I thought it would be done after No Mercy."

"My dad can't wait that long. So the house show will be like a supershow. You and John will be there right?"

"Yeah I guess so. See you then."

"Bye Maria. Oh! And congrats on your engagement!"

"Thanks. Later."

Maria hung up the phone and went back to the living room. John was lying on the couch watching TV.

"We have a house show on Saturday in Dallas."

"Damn are you kidding me?"

"No. It will be a supershow."

Maria laid down next to John on the big couch. John wrapped his arm around Maria's waist.

"You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"Out of all the shit that's been going on in the WWE, we're the only two stable people standing and actually not having a shitty life."

That was true. They were the only two people with a good life. But that will change in 1 week.


	12. Beatings, New Feelings And ECW Oh My!

**Next Monday on RAW**

John and Maria arrived at venue for RAW. The effects of the last Smackdown taping still lingered on the returning stars. Vince was waiting at the entrance for the Smackdown stars.

"John very nice to see you again! And Maria. We need to talk. So if you could follow Stephanie to my office?"

Maria and Stephanie hugged and Maria kissed the baby on the cheek. They left to go into the arena.

"That's a pretty big ring you got her."

"Yes sir. But she's worth every karat."

"You are really in love aren't you?"

"I'm in very deep."

"Haha true. See you inside."

John followed Vince inside. All the RAW stars welcomed John back. He wasn't gone for a long time, but they still missed him. John noticed that Dave and Adam still weren't here. Then he saw Randy storm into the arena.

"Randy what's up?"

Randy looked at John and scowled. John knew he would have to talk to him later. Then the hall got quiet. Every star's eye was on the couple walking down the hall. John saw Courtney have her hand around a pretty big guy. As his eyes moved up to the man's face he could tell why Randy scowled. Dave was walking next to Courtney with his arm around her waist. Some stars welcomed Dave and Courtney. Courtney saw John out of the corner of her eye glaring at her. She just smiled. She knew that he was either jealous or mad or both. She kissed Dave on the cheek to anger John more. Adam walked into the hall and brushed past everyone. John grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Let go of me Cena. You're making my belt slide."

"I just want to say welcome back."

"You think I let that night go past me? Hell no it's still clear as hell in my mind. Don't think I'm gonna forgive you that fast Cena."

Adam got out of John's grip and walked to Randy's room. Dave walked to his room, but Courtney stayed behind. She walked over to John.

"John."

"Courtney."

There was aquward silence between them. She hadn't seen him since the airport.

"So you and Dave huh?"

"Yeah. It just happened. But he's a good…."

She stopped mid sentence. She knew is she finished John would go on about what Dave did to Maria. She rested her hand on John's shoulder and looked into his eyes. Why did she do that? She always got weak when she looked into his eyes. John could tell she was lost. She smiled his smile, which made Courtney weak at the knees.

"See you around John."

She ran to Dave's room. John just smiled while he watched her run down the hall. No matter how hard she tried to push him back, there was always that little flame for him. John headed to his room to get ready for the night. He was greeted with a fist to the head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria waited in Vince's office. She knew what he was going to say. She was wrong for going over to Smackdown while she was still on her contract with RAW. She'd be given a warning and off she'd go. Vince entered and immediately sat down.

"Maria you know why you're here I'm guessing."

"Vince I can explain!"

"No need to. You were in love and your heart took control of your mind."

"Thank you for understanding. I know you're giving me a warning. No I'll never do it again. Well I can't but anyways! See you later Vince."

Maria got up to head to the door.

"I'm not done yet Maria."

Maria sat back down in the chair.

"Paul Heyman has offered you a spot on the ECW roster."

"Vince no! I know I went off on my contract but please let me stay!"

"I'm sorry Maria but it's not your choice. You leave tomorrow for a house show in New Jersey."

"Vince please can't we talk about this?"

"I'm sorry Maria. But it says in your contract that if you break it I can decide if you're fired or if you go somewhere else."

Maria pushed the chair away and ran out of the office, leaving the door open behind her. Once she was out of sight, she kneeled on the cold floor and cried. How could Vince do such a thing? Now she's on ECW, which was always far away from John. She would only see him on ECW/RAW super shows! She went to John's room, but he wasn't in there. She called his phone but he didn't answer. Thank god her geeky little cousin put a tracker into John's phone so she could tell where he was. She looked at the tracker. What was John doing in the utility closet? She followed the tracker to the closet. She opened it and found John lying in there with bruises all over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trish was sitting at her house in Toronto. The house was dark. She didn't dare open the curtains. Since that night she saw Dave being dragged away by police men she couldn't get him off her mind. She finally decided that she couldn't be in denial anymore. She opened the shades and squinted. It had been a while since she was outside. She had to get to the gym and soon. She took a shower and got in pink shorts and a white beater with her sunglasses on the top of her head and her gym bag in her hand. Before she walked out of the door her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Trish? It's me Maria."

"Hum I always know when it's you. What's happening?"

"John's been hurt Trish. Really bad. He's been beat up and thrown in a closet. I'm at the arena since Vince won't let me out. Do you know that I'm on ECW now?"

"Shit are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not. But anyways. I know it's a lot to ask but I need you to call Dave and ask where he is."

Trish's heart sank. She hadn't talked to Dave in a long time.

"Fine Maria. I'll call you back."

"Thank you babe soooo much!"

Trish hung up the phone. She headed to her car and headed to the gym. She remembered being told that Dave had visited her in the hospital for a while but that was it. When she got to the gym she opened her call phone and called Dave. He was still 1 on her speed dial. She would have to change that.

"Trish?"

Trish wanted to hang up, but she couldn't.

"Yeah Dave, its Trish. Listen where are you right now?"

"I'm in my room with Courtney…"

Trish's mouth dropped. Another girl? How could he move on so fast? She just got out of denial.

"Who's Courtney?"

"Well she's my……uhh…..she's my girlfriend."

"Oh. I see now. Well anyways John's really hurt and he's in the hospital."

"How do you know these things before me?"

"I always have and I always will. Anyways Maria called me to make sure you weren't part of it."

"Well I wasn't. But it was nice to talk to you again. How are you doing anyways?"

"I'm at the gym. Actually I have to go. Love you."

Trish couldn't believe she said that! She hung up and hit her head on the steering wheel, causing the honker to go off. That scared everyone in the parking lot. Trish ducked so they couldn't see her. She couldn't handle being ambushed right now. After they all left, she got her stuff and headed into the gym. Did she really still have feelings for Dave? How was John? Once she entered the gym, she was bombarded by fans. This was going to be a long night.


	13. Going Back

Maria sat on the bench in the locker room and stared at the door. Why would Vince make her go to ECW? And why couldn't she go with John to the hospital? She took a towel and threw it at the door. Paul Heyman walked into the room and was greeted by the flying towel.

"Oh Paul I'm sorry! I mean Mr. Heyman! I mean….."

"Don't worry Maria. I'm only here to talk about your spot on the ECW roster."

Maria sulked back to the bench and looked at the wall. Paul knew this was going to be a long talk.

"Maria. I know you didn't want to come to ECW."

"Then why did you offer me a spot?"

"Well I also offered John a spot."

"Did you ask him personally?"

"No I asked Vince since John wasn't available. But Vince said no because he would lose ratings since he's a main eventer."

Maria's heart sank. She knew she wasn't a main diva, but he would give her up but not him?

"Oh."

"I'm really sorry Maria. I knew Vince wasn't giving you the chance you needed. On ECW, you will be the top Extremist! I guarantee it."

"Thank you for thinking of me. I would love to talk more, but I have to get ready for RAW."

"I understand. Are you more excited to come to ECW now?"

"Yes thank you."

Paul left the room happier then he was when he went in. But Maria's business with Vince wasn't over. Even though she had her wrestling attire on, she took it off and got on some sweatpants and a white tank top. She got on her flip flops, got her bag and walked to Vince's office.

"Maria go get ready!"

"Nah I don't feel like it. I'm gonna go visit John and bring him back here so you don't lose ratings."

"Paul told you didn't you?"

"Every single thing. I might as well leave cause I'm not that important. The hospital called anyways and said that he was cleared. Oh and this is the last time you'll see me."

"What do you mean?"

"After tonight I'm gone out of your life Vince. My bags are packed and ready to go. Good bye Vince."

Vince was saying something as she walked out, but Maria blocked out his voice. She walked to her car and drove to the hospital. All the while she thought about what John would think. When she reached the hospital John was waiting outside. She parked the car and ran to him. She hugged him lightly since he was hurt.

"Where's my big hug huh?"

Maria laughed and guided him to the car.

"Hey can I drive?"

"I don't know babe are you up for it?"

"I'm up for anything you know that!"

Maria let him drive.

"Hey drive me to the airport will you?"

"Why?"

"I'll explain later."

All the way to the airport there was aquward silence in the car. When they reached the airport Paul Heyman was waiting.

"Babe what's going on?"

Maria got out and got her bags. Paul took them off her hands and brought them to check out.

"Maria tell me what's going on?"

"John…..Vince moved me to ECW."

John got silent.

"ECW? But why?"

"Because I'm not important to WWE. So I'm off to New Jersey for a house show."

"And your listening to Vince? Why don't you stand your ground?"

"Because I AM nothing to the WWE! I'm just a stupid interviewer!"

"But you mean everything to me! Did you think about me?"

"Yes! Paul offered you a position but Vince won't let you go!"

Paul tapped Maria on the shoulder.

"Maria you ready to go? Don't worry you'll see each other on days off and supershows!"

"Bye babe."

She kissed him on the lips and walked into the airport. Within 10 seconds, she was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dave hung up the phone. He was kind of stunned for a while. Did Trish really mean that she loved him? Courtney snuck up behind him and started to rub his heck.

"Who was that?"

"Trish."

"Oh. Well what did she want?"

"Just to talk."

"About what?"

"Nothing! Gosh sometimes you can be so nosy."

Dave walked out of the locker room leaving Courtney confused. Why did he snap at her. He heard the door to the arena slam. Either it was Adam or Randy. She walked to the hall. It was John. He burst into Vince's office. She could hear yelling coming from the office. She put her ear up to the door and only heard a few words.

"Maria's not important……my fiancé…..ECW!...not her fault……last time….."

John walked toward the door. Courtney got off the door and hung out by the wall causally. John came out and slammed the door.

"How long have you been here?"

"I just got here."

John didn't bother asking any more questions. He just walked away and went to his room. Courtney went to follow him but Adam grabbed her arm and turned her back around. HE pushed her into Randy's room. Dave was sitting on the bench and Randy was watching him.

"Sit down next to Dave."

But she didn't sit next to him. She knew Randy was mad so she sat on Dave's lap. Randy got pissed off.

"For god sakes Court save that for later and sit next to Dave!"

"Your not my dad."

"I'm damn close to it! I can bring dad into this if you want that!"

Courtney slid off and sat next to Dave. He put his hand on her leg, but Adam took it off.

"Adam what the hell?"

"You're distracted! Both of you! Both of you haven't focused on the plan at all! And since Maria's on ECW now it will never work now! The only thing you two did was hook up!"

Randy was in the back of room quiet. Dave knew this was unsusal since Randy was always chatty. Randy stared at Courtney and glared at her. Courtney's expression went from fearless to scared.

"Adam, Dave. Could you leave for a second?"

"What you say in front of my girl friend you can say in front of me and Adam."

"Just leave damn it!"

Adam stared at Randy looking for answers. All he got was a blank expression. He motioned to Dave to leave. Dave was resistant at first.

"Babe go. I'll see you later."

Dave got up and followed Adam into the hall. Once the door closed Courtney got up from the bench. Randy still didn't move from the back of the room.

"You promised me Court."

"I know Randy. I know I did. But you made me so mad! I couldn't think of anything else!"

"A promise is a promise Court there's no loopholes in a promise."

"You promised not to tell mom and dad I'm still alive but you almost did didn't you? Don't try to turn this back on me!"

"Ok I'll admit I blew it! But I know Dave! If he sees another girl that he's attracted to he'll forget you and move on! That's what he did to Angie. And that's what he'll do to you! Your just a one night stand!"

Courtney stood there trying not to punch her brother. She couldn't believe he was doing this!

"Dave is the most loyal man I know of besides you and John! Wait….you haven't called Sam in a while! John will do anything for Maria! And Dave would do anything for me!"

"You don't know him like I do Court! Trying being in Evolution with him for a while! Court I don't want you to get hurt! Leave him now before he breaks your heart!"

"You just don't want your best friend dating your sister! I can't believe how such a dumb ass you are!"

Courtney walked out of the room and walked down the hall. Randy ran after her.

"Court wait!"

But Courtney was stopped anyways. There, in the middle of the hall, was Dave with another woman. She had blonde hair. Courtney couldn't believe that she had come back. Trish was the new woman in Dave's arms.


	14. Cheats And Heats

Courtney stood there watching Dave kiss Trish. Randy came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it away. She walked back to Randy's locker room and slammed the door. She was looking around for something to throw, but nothing would break. Randy came in and shut the door silently.

"Did they even stop?"

"They weren't even fazed."

Courtney started crying. Randy ran over to his crying sister and hugged her.

"Damn it Randy why do you always have to be right?"

"This time, I wish I was wrong."

Courtney cried for 10 minutes. She didn't want to see Dave anymore. She couldn't face him. She was amazed that Randy had stayed around and support her instead of running around saying 'told ya so.' They heard a knock on the door. Courtney got up and opened the door. It was Dave standing there.

"Are you done talking babe?"

"Yeah. Done talking to you."

She shoved him out of the way and ran down the hall. Dave looked back and saw Randy.

"What's her problem?"

Randy ran up and pinned him against the wall.

"You think you can go behind my little sister's back and kiss another woman huh?"

"Shit she saw that?"

"Yeah and so did I. What the hell were you thinking?!"

Dave pushed Randy off him and ran after Courtney. He caught up with her in front of Vince's office.

"Courtney wait."

"No! I'm done waiting for you! You wanna go behind my back and hit on the next best thing fine go ahead! I want nothing to do with you!"

"But Courtney…."

"What? What's your excuse now? Did she happen to fall forward and you caught her with your hands around her waist and the only way to hold her wait was with your lips? Shut up Dave I'm sick of you."

Vince came out of his office and slammed the door.

"How about both of you shut up?! We have a show to do in 30 minutes and I'm pushed to my limit! I am on the verge on losing John Cena so I can't take losing another important star! In fact, someone make sure John's still in the building before I fire each and every one of you!"

Vince walked past all the stars and walked to his car. Dave looked at Courtney who was looking outside. She looked at Dave.

"Don't think we're done with this. But we're over. I'm gonna go check to see if John's still here so I can save your ass. The last thing I'll ever do for you."

She walked off, trying to save her tears till she was out of his sight. Once she was, she let the tears out slowly. She wasn't happy that she caused a scene, but what else could she have done? She finally reached John's room. He could hear him stretch in his room. At least he was still here. She walked in and knocked on the door.

"Can I come in? Please?"

John could tell that she was crying. He let her in and closed the door behind her.

"I heard what happened."

"Was I that loud?"

"Yeah pretty much."

Courtney let out a laugh. John was happy that she was smiling again. He sat next to her and hugged her.

"I heard Maria's at ECW now."

John pulled back and left the smile fall from his face.

"Guess I shouldn't have brought it up?"

"Too bad you didn't think about that before."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you mad. Did she just leave?"

"Left with Paul at the airport. Won't see her for a while since we don't have a super show with ECW for 3 weeks."

"Well that doesn't mean that you can't have fun right?"

John looked at Courtney straight in the eye. He suddenly felt a little attracted to her again. He moved in for a kiss. But he heard Vince bang on his door.

"John you're on in 5!"

But John didn't hear him. He was too busy entangled in Courtney's lips. Too bad that John didn't shut the door all the way. One superstar took pictures, and sent them to his fiancé.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trish was waiting in Dave's room. It seemed so weird to be back here. She couldn't recall why she had kissed Dave. One by one, it came back to her.

_Trish walked into the arena. She was greeted by squeals from the Divas and handshakes from the stars. She couldn't find Maria anywhere. But she saw Dave walk out of a locker room._

"_Dave!"_

_Dave turned around and saw Trish. He smiled and walked toward Trish._

"_Hey nice to see you again."_

"_Yeah nice to see you too."_

_There was aquward silence for a while._

"_So…Trish…you look…great."_

"_Thanks. So do you. Hey do you know where Maria is by chance? Did she leave for ECW yet?"_

"_Yeah she left earlier today."_

"_Damn! I missed her."_

"_Hey Trish. When you said you loved me…"_

"_Oh. That. Well…um…I guess I kinda meant it?"_

_Dave looked at Trish. She really did still love him. She missed everything about him, and he missed everything about her. He couldn't help put pull her in for a kiss._

Then she guessed the rest was history. No she didn't forget that he had a girlfriend. She just loved him so much. Once again, she let jealousy take over. She saw Dave walk in. He looked pretty sad.

"I guess she didn't take it well?"

"Did you think she would?"

"I never said that!"

"But you implied it!"

"I didn't imply shit!"

Dave walked over to his locker to get changed.

"Look at us. We're fighting like we did when we were together."

Dave turned around.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at you."

"I said look at US not look at me!"

"Well I looked at me so now I'm looking at you. That would make a looking at us!"

"You know I'm bad at math!"

Dave laughed. He picked up Trish and put her on the floor. Trish started to laugh.

"God Dave get off me!"

"I don't need to."

"You go on in 5 minutes!"

"That gives us enough time."

"Enough time for what?"

Some how, they had enough time.


	15. Breaks Well Needed

**Editors Note: **Hey guys! Sorry but I left out Dave/Trish right now. And I'm also sorry if this is the last chapter for a while. I have History Day and I have bunches of note cards to do. And basketball has started so I'm uber busy! I'll try to update as often as I can! Thank you guys for all the reviews!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**After RAW**

John sat in his locker room, looking at his new prize. Vince had made a change in the script last minute. He looked at his spinning belt on his shoulder. Vince wanted to keep him so bad so he had Edge give him the title in a No Holds Barred match. He looked up at the ceiling. He wasn't in a good mood. Yeah he just won the WWE Championship, the most prized championship in all of WWE. But earlier that night with Courtney, he couldn't get it out of his head. His phone vibrated. He hurried to pick it up, hoping it was Maria. Instead, he got a text message. He opened it and saw what was on it. It was pictures of him and Courtney kissing. John's jaw dropped. On the top it said 'Forwarded' meaning that the person must have sent it to Maria already. John quick called Maria, hoping that she would pick up. Damn it was her voice mail. He shut his phone and threw it in his bag. He would have thrown it at the wall but that would have been his 5th phone he's broken. Courtney came in and sat next to him. John got off the bench and went to the other side of the room.

"John what's on your mind?"

"Why did I kiss you Court?"

"You think I know these things? I kissed back because Dave is an ass and I hate myself for not realizing that before. John I still love you."

John was taken back by Courtney's remark. She still loved him. John sat down on the ground with the title in his hand.

"Courtney….someone got pictures. They sent them to Maria and who knows who else."  
Courtney was shocked. But John had closed the door all the way! Suddenly her phone vibrated. It was a message. She opened it and saw the pictures. She set her phone down and looked at the wall.

"John I'm so sorry."

"No. This time it's not your fault. It's mine."

"But I could take the blame! You and Maria have been through enough!"

"Either way I'm screwed with her. Even if you did say you kissed me she would accuse me of kissing you back."

"We'll say that you had no choice! John please let me take the blame."

"I can't let you do that. Honestly, I would think you would be all evil and make me suffer."

"Some cases I would. But I care about you too much. I see the way you look at Maria. You loved her more then you loved me. I have to go and find my brother. If I can help in any way, please call me."

Courtney walked out and left the door open on the way out. John leaned his head back and closed his eyes. They have had a lot of trouble between them. This would be the icing on the cake. He got up and closed the door. But Amy opened the door again.

"Amy! Your back! How are you?"

"I'm fine John. Don't worry about me. Yes I already saw Adam if you really want to know. I'm just letting you know that after Cyber Sunday, I'm retiring."

"What? No you can't! Your one of the actual good divas! You and Trish built wat the WWE divas are today."

"I've been around for a while John. It's my time to go. But, I have a confession to make."

"You can tell me anything Amy. You know that."

Amy sighed. This was going to be harder then she thought.

"I was the one who took the pictures of you and Courtney. I sent them only to you, Courtney and Maria."

John stepped back. Was he really hearing right? Amy had went behind his back.

"Why Amy?"

"Maria has been through too much pain with you! I know your engaged and she has a beautiful ring! But what your doing to her is not fair. Just because she miles away doesn't mean you can kiss your ex."

John sat down on his bench. He looked at his phone. The pictures were still on his phone. She closed it and looked at Amy.

"OK. I did wrong. And you actually did the right thing."

Amy was stunned.

"I did? I mean, yeah I did. Maria needs to know these things."

"But I have one question for you."

"You can tell me anything."

John laughed a sarcastic laugh.

"You know when you were abused my 'Matt?'"

"I was."

"Bull shit. Matt was with us and you know it. You wanted to cover up for a certain someone."

Amy was busted. But how did he know?

"What do you know?"

"I know that Adam wasn't with is that night. He left the car we were all in saying he left something in the arena and that he'll catch up with us later. And the way he was worried about you? He didn't wat you to go rat him out. And he looked at you weird when you were in the ambulance. Adam abused you didn't he?"

Amy was shocked at the information John knew. He was smarter then she thought he was.

"Name your price."

"You call Maria and tell her that those were from when me and Courtney were dating. I won't tell Vince who actually abused you."

Amy thought about this. At first, she was gonna take the deal. But something told her not to.

"No can do John."

Just then his phone rang. It was Maria.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria was sitting at the gate to New Jersey with Paul signing autographs. She answered the ECW question about 100 times. Yes she kept count. Finally security lured them away. Maria and Paul had some peace and quiet.

"You will love ECW Maria. No holds barred. Fans are far more extreme then any other fans I know. And having you on ECW will make it much more better then it already is."

Maria nodded. She was kinda looking forward to ECW. But she still missed WWE and John. They had watched RAW earlier that night on the TV in the airport. It will be the only way she would see John until Cyber Sunday. Then her phone vibrated. She thought she turned it off. She opened it to see that she had received a text message. It was from Amy. Was she back? She was gonna open it, but they had to board the plane. She got on the plane and opened the text message. She found pictures. There was John…but he was with someone else. Kissing another girl. She had brown hair. Stunning features might she add. The shirt the girl was wearing. It was her shirt. She gave it to Courtney since Maria didn't want it anymore. It was a "Mrs. Dave Batista" shirt that Maria had from ways back. It was Courtney John was kissing! She shut her phone. Tears started to form in her eyes. Paul saw the tears.

"Maria what's wrong?"

Maria couldn't tell him the truth. So she lied.

"I guess I'm scared."

"Maria. ECW will welcome you with open arms. Don't be scared. And you'll see John at Cyber Sunday! You have that to look forward to."

No she didn't. She looked at her ring. She wanted to take it off and throw it off the plane. Maria excused herself and went into the bathroom. She opened her phone and called John. It took him a while to answer the phone. Finally he answered. His voice was all shaky.

"I know why your calling."

"What? No 'hello babe I miss you and love you'?"

"That's not the point right now."

"Your right. Skip all that shit. You kissed Courtney and I have pictures to prove it. May I ask why before I take off this ring and save it so I can throw it at your head?"

The line was silent for a while. Maria was afraid that she had gone to far. But John had crossed the line.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I know that's my excuse for a lot of things…"

"Damn right!"

"…But it's the truth. I wasn't thinking. I missed you and….god Maria I am so sorry. I shouldn't have been so stupid."

Maria had tears running down her cheeks. She hated doing this.

"I'm sorry to John. Maybe me going to ECW is a good thing. This break should be good for us."

"Break? Who said anything about a break?"

"I am now. John I love you please don't doubt that. But what you did tonight….it broke my heart. I need to think about things. We need a break."

A flight attendant pounded on the door.

"Mam please go to your seat."

"Hold up will ya?!"

She heard the flight attendant stomp away and huff.

"John we need a break. I need to go. But get your act together and I'll see if your worthy of my love or not."

Maria hung up. She got out of the bathroom and sat back down. Cyber Sunday was 3 weeks away. 3 weeks of thinking for both of them. 3 weeks……


	16. Life Isn't Fair

**Editors Note: **I'm back! I'm climbing out from under my history day rock to bring you a chapter! Again, this may be the last chapter for a while, only because I'm busy! But I'll try to update as much as possible. Thank you to everyone for the great reviews!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cyber Sunday**

John was waiting for Maria outside the building. Seeing her on ECW made him proud. She was actually showing off her talent that she always had. He kept trying to call her for weeks but she wouldn't pick up the phone. She was really taking this break thing seriously. Then he saw a limo pull up. The license plate read 'ECW.' He knew that Maria was in that limo. One by one the ECW stars got out of the limo. Then Heyman came out.

"Where are the divas?"

"Their coming don't worry. Ah here they are!"

But it wasn't a limo that pulled. It was a Escalade blaring music. He heard divas laughing in the car. Finally the music turned off and the divas came out. They all said hi to John and walked into the building. Then he saw the familiar brown hair. Maria came out of the car gracefully. She was wearing light blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. Her phone was in her hand. John looked at her hand. Thank god she still had the ring on! Maria looked at John. Tears welled up in her eyes. Paul rolled his.

"Oh lord here we go again."

Maria set her luggage down and ran towards John. John put his belt down and opened his arms. Maria jumped right into them. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms went around his neck. She lifted her head.

"God I missed you."

"Is our break over?"

"Honey what break?"

John looked at her confused.

"You called me from the plane saying you wanted a break."

"Oh. Because of…yeah. Well I decided that I still love you. What you did doesn't bother me anymore."

"Oh tank god. I can breathe easily again."

Maria laughed and gave her man a kiss. He finally put her down and grabbed her bags. They went into the building and went to John's room. Maria squealed and kissed the ground.

"May I ask why your doing this?"

"I'm home John! I missed everything about WWE! Oh I'm gonna go and say hi to all the divas OK?"

She kissed John on the cheek and ran out the door. John smiled and sat on the bench. John was glad to see her happy again. He realized that he left the belt outside. He was about to get up but someone knocked on his door.

"Come in."

Randy came in. John's belt was on his shoulder.

"Ya know, this looks pretty good on me."

"But it wont be on you for a while."

Randy laughed and threw the belt at him.

"Hey watch it! There's actual jewels on this!"

"Now would a marine say that? By the way, heard the movie is doing good."

"Yeah surprisingly enough. Thank's for bringing my belt back and good luck in your match with Adam."

"Thanks."

Randy walked out. John looked at his belt. He could hear Maria with the divas in the hall. He walked out and saw her in a circle with them. He saw Dave look at Maria. He looked suspicious. But he didn't think much of it. But he should have.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trish waited in Dave's locker room. He was out doing something but she didn't know what. She missed being on the road. But why was she on the road again? She was retired. She didn't need to do this anymore. She would have to get a plane ticket at the airport. Then Dave came in. He was all smiles.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Why? Can't a person smile at his girl friend?"

"Fine. But there's always a reason."

"Well I don't have one so there."

Trish laughed. She stood up and started walking out the door.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go see Amy and the rest of the divas. But after tonight we need to talk OK?"

"Alright. Love you."

Trish walked out without returning the love. She would have but she was too distracted. Dave wanted her on the road. But she left WWE. She felt like she had no part in it. Before she could reach the diva locker room Vince approached her.

"Trish! The woman I wanted to see!"

"Hey Vince. What's up?"

"Listen. I know your retired……"

"I'm not wrestling any more."

"…I know that. I want you to be part of Cyber Sunday. If the verdict is a Diva Lumberjack match will you be a lumberjack?"

"Sure why not?"

Vince hugged her and made his way back. Trish sighed. She loved the WWE don't get her wrong. But when she retired she was done with the WWE. This would be the last time she would do anything for them. As she neared the diva locker room, Ashley came running out of the room.

"Trish! Have you seen Maria?"

"No why?"

"Oh god this isn't good!"

Ashley pulled her into the room. All the divas surrounded the bench in the room. On it was a piece of paper. Trish pushed the divas out of the way to read the note.

'_If you want to see Maria again someone will pay a price.'_

The handwriting wasn't familiar with any of the divas. The note was short and showed no clues what so ever. She suddenly felt like she was on the episode on CSI. Which reminded her she had to Tivo that again tonight. Torrie was the first to speak.

"What do you make of it Trish?"

Trish thought about it for a while. '_someone will pay a price.' _Who was the closest person to Maria? Then it hit her. She grabbed the note and headed for the door. Candace grabbed Trish's arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Someone will pay the price. That's what the note said. John is that someone. We gotta go help him."

All the divas ran out of the room when they were stopped by Vince.

"Good timing girls! The fans chose Diva Lumberjacks. You girls are on now!"

"But Vince…"

"Lets go!"

The divas were pushed out to the arena. Trish was held back. She saw John in the hall.

"John! Wait…"

Bit it was too late. She was pushed out when her music played. The crowd went nuts. But she couldn't take it in. John was in trouble. And there was nothing she could do about it.


	17. Nothing Left To Gain

Randy and Adam sat in Adam's locker room. Their match with DX had just finished. Now Amy was in her match. Adam was watching her intently on the screen. But his focus was more on Trish then on Amy. Randy kept trying to call Courtney. He knew she was still here because Vince wouldn't allow her a release. But all he got was her voice mail.

"Randy come look at this."

Randy came over and stared at the TV by Adam.

"All I see are hot chicks."

"Dude you have no authority to say that. Your engaged. But look at the faces."

Randy looked closer. All the divas on the outside of the ring looked worried. Trish looked worse then all of them. Why did they all look worried? Randy sat back and thought about this. He was taken back to reality when his phone vibrated. He had received a message. It was from Maria sent out to everyone in the WWE. He was about to open it till it just went away.

"Hmm. That's weird."

"What is?"

"I got a text from Maria but it disappeared."

Then Adam's phone vibrated. He got the same message. But it also disappeared.

"Hmm. That is weird. Can that happen?"

"I don't know. Can the sender cancel the text from sending?"

"Hell I don't know!"

Adam looked back on the screen and smiled. The match ended with Amy winning the title. He saw her walk down the aisle with the belt on her shoulder. They would be expecting her here in a while. Adam got a random thought in his head.

"I haven't talked to Dave since the thing with Trish."

"That was pretty random don't you think?"

"Yeah but still. Wonder why we haven't talked."

Randy nodded his head. He hadn't talked to Dave in a while too. Yeah when they passed each other in the hall they acknowledged one another. But they didn't call and chat or go out and try to get numbers (Randy threw the one's he got away or gave them to Dave) like they used to. Amy walked into the room (more like ran) and started jumping up and down.

"Oh my god I'm the Women's Champion! Look! See the belt on my shoulder? Yeah that's mine! And I earned it!"

While Amy babbled on Randy got another text message. This time it was from Dave and it didn't go away.

'_I did something I regret now. I can't help her anymore.'_

Randy looked at the text message again. He was so confused. He had no clue what Dave meant. He wished that that message went away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Courtney was walking up and down halls. Vince wouldn't grant her a release. She didn't want to be here any more. Being in the same building as Dave just freaked her out. He phone rang. It was Randy again. He was being the protective worried brother again. He always did that when he wanted something. She ignored it and kept walking. She didn't even know where she was going. She was just walking and turning left and right and random spots. Hopefully she would find her way back to her room. Then her phone vibrated. She figured it was Randy texting her to get her ass back to her room. SO she ignored that too. She started to hear noise. She was getting closer to the other stars rooms. Actually, they weren't stars. They were wrestlers trying to make their way to the top. They were always put at the far end of the main eventers. The side that always smelt, darkly lit and needed remoldeling. Most days she wouldn't mind going in there and hanging out with them. But she wanted to be alone. So she turned around and walked back to the other side. All the while she couldn't stop thinking about Dave. It made her mad. When she neared the other side her phone vibrated like crazy. Finally she looked at who was texting her. It was Maria. She opened the message.

'_Help me.'_

That's all it said. The rest of the texts she got were from Maria. And they all said \the same thing. She was starting to freak out. She started to run to Vince to tell him what was going on. She ran into Trish.

"Trish have you gotten a text or anything from Maria?"

"Oh my god did you get something too?"

The two divas shared texts that they got from Maria.

"This is bad Court. Maria's in danger and John is next."

"Woah hold up! Where did you get John in this?"

Trish explained the note found in the divas locker room and how Trish tried to warn John but she was pushed out into the arena.

"You didn't recognize the handwriting at all?"

"No. I was on my way to find you actually."

"Well can I see the note?"

Trish reached into her pocket and got out the note. Courtney studied the note carefully. She crumpled the note into a ball.

"Courtney what the hell? You just ruined it!"

"I know who wrote it. But we need to find him."

"So it's a guy for sure."

"Yeah. But only you and I can do something about it. Tag team?"

Courtney extended her and for a shake. Trish hesisatated at first, but finally shook it. Then both of the divas phones vibrated. The text was from an unknown number.

'_He will pay a price. My time is now.'_

Courtney and Trish looked at each other. John was in trouble and it was going to happen now. They ran to the entrance to the arena and saw John standing there waiting for his entrance music.

"John!"

John looked over and waved. Courtney and Trish ran to him and almost ran into him.

"Slow down girls! Have either of you seen Maria?"

"No we haven't. She's in trouble. And so are you. John you can't go out there."

"What do you mean? I have a match to do! I have to go out there."

Courtney grabbed John's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"If your as smart as I think you are you won't walk out that curtain."

John's music started to play. John looked at the curtain, then to the two divas.

"I can't let my fans down."

Courtney took her hands off of John's shoulders. John moved the belt to his hands and walked out. Courtney and Trish tried to follow him out, but security guarded the curtain.

"Sorry ladies you can't go out there."

"What do you mean?! I want to see Vince!"

Courtney pulled Trish away as she yelled at the security guard. She stopped in the hall and saw a TV in the hall. Trish stopped yelling and watched the Champion of Champions match. Then it happened. It was too late for the girls to save him. All they could do was stand there and watch it all happen.


	18. The War Has Only Begun

**Editors Note: **Hey guys! I'm gonna give you a preview of what will happen in the future. This story might be the last story of the Unknown Love series. Then I will do a Randy Orton story. I don't know the plot yet so please wait for me! Then I will take a break from wrestling fan fiction to write a story called 'Cleaning Doesn't Cure AIDS.' It's a story about a girl named Mandy who gets diagnosed with AIDS and only has a certain amount of time to live. She starts to clean up her past and fix things from her past. So that's the outlook! I wanna thank **LULUCENA7, RiaFan, angel chick 1589, Sandra Moore 7474, lonely-4-life, KissesFromMyHeart, wweishot, MissPhilipinesSuperStar, thealphamale and Flowers-n-Ginger **for all the reviews and everyone else that reads my story!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John's eyes fluttered open. He was moving, but yet he was lying down. Damn he was on a stretcher! Finally his eyes stayed open. He saw doctors and paramedics on his side. They were talking about something but he couldn't figure it out. Finally they stopped in the first aid room. The doctor spoke first.

"Oh thank god he is awake! John, how many fingers am I holding up?"

John looked. Things were moving but eventually stopped.

"5."

"OK good. Dang we were worried about you! Do you remember anything?"

"Nothing leading up to the hit."

The doctors sat him up and examined him. When they finally cleared him, they gave him an ice pack for his head. Vince came bursting through the door.

"John are you OK?"

"Yeah I guess so. Hey do you know where Maria is?"

Vince looked at the doctor who looked back at him. Vince looked back at John, who didn't give him a happy face.

"John. I don't know how to tell you…"

"How about just straight out?"

Vince sighed. This was going to be hard news to deliver.

"Could you guys live the room?"

The paramedics and the doctor left the room. Vince closed the door and sat down on the couch across from John sitting on the table.

"John, Maria has gone missing. We don't know how, and we don't know when. The divas found a note in the locker room and has received many texts from the kidnapper, but no clues."

John slowly put down the bag of ice. Eventually he threw it against the wall. The bag ripped open from the impact and ice was thrown across the room. John put his head in his hands and couldn't help but cry. Vince didn't know what to do.

"John I'm very sorry. We have the police out and looking for her."

John spoke under his breath.

"Trish and Court. They tried to warn me…."

"What was that?"

John grabbed his belt and left the room. He searched the halls for Trish or Courtney. Instead he ran into Adam and Randy.

"John slow down!"

"My fiancé is missing no way in hell I'm gonna slow down!"

John stopped as his phone rang. It was from an anonymous caller.

"Hello?"

"The worst is yet to come."

"Who the hell is this? And what did you do to my fiancé?!"

"Don't ask questions. You have something I want."

"I'll give you anything! Just bring Maria back to me!"

"I want the championship John."

John suddenly got an idea on who it was. Anger could be seen in his face. Adam and Randy could see it, so they stood in his way so if he threw punches he wouldn't hurt himself anymore.

"Did you hit me tonight?"

"Yeah. Give me the title John and she'll go free."

"Where and when?"

"22nd and Jacob Street. In the alley behind the old brick house. Meet me there in 10 minutes. You bring the belt, I'll bring Maria."

Then he hung up. John threw the phone, but Randy caught it.  
"Who was that?"

"The ass hole that has Maria. I'm gonna go get her."

"Whoa hold it! Not without us!"

John looked at Adam and Randy. They were serious. He sighed and looked at his belt. He really liked the title. But he would do anything for Maria. He threw it over his shoulder.

"Alright then. Let's head out. But we use my car."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Courtney and Trish tried looking for John. He sure as hell took a nasty hit. They went up and down the halls of the arena, but no sight of him. They couldn't even find the first aid room. Courtney grabbed Trish and pointed at the end of the hall.

"There! Randy and Adam are behind him!"

They ran to the end of the hall. They heard Randy and Adam try to negotiate with him.

"The belt? John you can't! It's coveted to RAW and the WWE!"

"I'll do anything for Maria."

John!"

John turned around. Trish and Courtney seemed out of breath. He shoved through Adam and Randy and stared them down.

"When you told me not to go out there. Did you get a text telling my danger?"

"Yes."

"Well….are you coming?"

"Coming where?"

Randy spoke up.

"He's gonna go get Maria back."

Trish looked at Courtney. But Courtney was already at Randy's side. Trish sighed and walked over to Adam. John moved to the front again and led the way to the parking lot. They all got in John's car. The ride to the alley was a silent and uncomfortable one. Finally they reached the alley. Courtney could see a shadow of a figure in the alley. John, Randy and Adam got out of the car. Trish and Courtney followed suit. John walked up to the stout man.

"Where's my girl?"

"Where's my belt?"

John showed the man his belt. Trish could now see the man clearly. She gasped, but was later hushed by Courtney's hand over her mouth.

"I know who it is!"

"Yeah so do I but keep quiet!"

Courtney let her hand drop from Trish's mouth. Trish started to get tears in her eyes. He did it again. She turned her attention to the front. The stout man looked back at Adam and Randy.

"My two former friends. See you switched forces?"

"You were bull shit to our alliance…..Dave."

Trish shuddered at his name. Courtney lowered her head. She wished she had never come along. Trish couldn't help but push everyone away so she was staring right into Dave's eyes.

"I can't believe you. You say you changed but you go behind my back and do this?"

Dave laughed. He looked into Trish's eyes.

"Babe. You loved me for who I was, not what I am. I only loved you for the sex."

Trish went to slap him but John pulled her back. She stumbled back to Courtney.

"Where's Maria?"

Dave looked back and waved his hand. 2 other men came from the shadows. Each man and Maria by the arm. Maria seemed weak and frail, but yet still fighting off the strange men. John lunged for her, but Dave pushed him back.

"Hold it Tex. Not till I get my belt."

"I won't give this till I get her."

"I won't give you her till you give me the belt."

John huffed and threw the belt at him. Dave caught it. He looked into it and all the diamonds.

"It's finally mine. Months of not holding gold and I finally have the biggest prize in all WWE."

Dave motioned to the men to let Maria go. They pushed her and she fell into John's arms. He picked her up and carried her back to his back up.

"You think we're done Cena?"

John turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"No man gets a belt without a fight."

Adam spoke up.

"I beg to differ! I got the Hardcore Championship from Foley with no fight!"

"Well no man gets a belt that matters without a fight."

Adam lunged to hit him, but Randy held him back.

"What are you saying Dave?"

"My gang against yours. Maria not included. That poor babe has been through so much already. What do you say?"

John looked at Adam, Randy, Courtney and Trish.

"Well?"

"Anything to get my hands on him."

"Payback."

"I'm all for it."

"Lets do this."

John set Maria on some bags full of leaves and took off his shirt. He put it over Maria. Adam and Randy did the same.

"Ladies? Aren't you going to help your friend?"

The girls scowled at Dave's remark.

"Alright Dave. You got a fight. Let's do this."

"Wait! The odds are 3 against 5. I need to even mine out."

Then two more men came from the shadows. They were guys the size of Big Show with the strength of Andre the Giant. But John and his gang wasted no time. The war had just begun.


	19. This Is The End

**Editors Note:** This is the end! That means this is the last chapter in my story! I'm sorry for not having a lot of chapters but I can't think of anything else to write about for this story. Next story will be a Randy story. I don't know the plot just yet so please hang in there! I want to thank everyone for the support and praise for New Beginnings and Unknown Love. Thank you for all the reviews and reading my story. Look for my new story by Tuesday! I'm sad that this series is over, but if you're lucky I'll add another story to it. Once again, thank you for everything. I can't thank you enough.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria eye's flickered open. She kept seeing little battles every time she opened her eyes. She thought she was imagining things. But when her eyes stayed open, she wasn't. John was fighting Dave, Randy and Adam were on the big guys, and the ladies were on the guys that carried Maria out. Maria saw John's belt on the other side of the alley. John gave Dave the belt for her! Some part of her was happy that he would do anything for her. But she was mad. She wasn't worth a damn belt that cost $350 on She kept looking at everyone fighting. Then she heard sirens. But it didn't seem that anyone else noticed.

"Cops!"

Everyone stopped mid punch and listened. Maria, being the opportunist Adam taught her to be, crawled over and grabbed the belt. John picked her up and everyone ran. John, Randy, Adam, Trish and Courtney all got in the car and sped off. Maria was laying in the backseat on the divas. John was speeding down the street before the cops could get him. Eventually the sirens died down as they reached the back lot of the arena. No one's car was left. Maria figured Cyber Sunday was all done and over with. She looked at the belt in her hands. Trish and Courtney realized that she had the belt. The divas looked at each other, and laughed. John let everyone out.

"Why were you guys….."

Then John saw the belt too. Randy and Adam also saw it too. John burst out laughing.

"Damn Maria you're smarter then I thought you were!"

"I taught you well. Now come on. Let's go show Vince that you're OK."

Maria gave John the belt and was led into the arena with Randy and Adam on each arm. Trish and Courtney hung back.

"Well, that was a pretty good fight don't you think?"

"Yeah. Never knew you guys had it in you."

But Trish didn't care. All she knew was that Dave had used her. She turned away so that John and Courtney couldn't see her tears. She heard Courtney had in. John turned to look at the broken diva.

"Trish are you OK?"

Trish turned around. Her mascara was running down her cheeks.

"Would you be OK if your boyfriend captured your best friend and only used you for sex?"

Trish started to cry. John sighed. Tonight was such a bad night that he wanted to forget really soon.  
"No I wouldn't. But Dave didn't deserve you. He didn't deserve Courtney either. In fact, he doesn't deserve anybody if he's gonna treat any lady like he treated you."

John knelt next to Trish on the ground and put his arm around her. Trish buried her face into his chest. He was very muscular and fit she noticed. And he somehow still smelled good. John whispered into her ear.

"He did this to you before. Now I don't know why you got back together with him. Hell I don't know why Maria got back together with me after Courtney. Hell I don't even know why I had the eggs and sausage this morning!"

Trish let out a weak laugh. It wasn't much, but John loved that she laughed anyways.

"My point is. You're too good for Dave. Just forget about him and leave this place. You said that once you leave this place you were never coming back. What happened?"

Trish looked up at John. He was searching her face for an answer, but got none.

"Love happened John. Some damn love that was though."

"Hey. No love is stupid. Now I don't want you to leave. But you made a promise to yourself and you broke it. Now let's go into the arena, and you can renew that promise."

John helped Trish up. They walked into the arena. At least Vince was still there. Trish turned around and looked at John. His eyes were a beautiful blue. His smile just pulled it all together. She wished that she had him instead of Maria for that while.

"Thank you John. For everything. I don't know what I would have done without you."

She kissed him on the cheek, and headed for her room. John stood there in awe. He started to get feelings for the retired diva. But as much as he tried to bury them, they always came back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria was in Vince's office, once again across from him. This confrontation was different. He was on the phone with someone, but she didn't know who. Then Paul Heyman burst threw the door.

"Oh Maria! You don't know how worried the ECW locker room has been all night! Are you alright? I sent out Dreamer and Rob to look for you, but they found that John already left! Oh lord did he do anything to you?"

Maria tried to remember. But she couldn't remember anything. Then Vince got off the phone. He realized that Paul was already in the room.

"Maria I am so glad that you are back safe. Now Paul I'm glad you're here. Maria regarding what happened tonight I have some very bad news for the both of you."

Maria looked at Paul, who looked at Vince, who was looking at Maria. Maybe this meeting was the same.

"Maria we can't have you here anymore. I am granting you a release. It's too dangerous for you here. I called the airport. Your flight leaves tomorrow morning."

Paul jumped out of his chair, causing it to fall over. Maria just sat there in awe.

"Mr. McMahon! You can't release a diva like Maria! We have good enough security on ECW and WWE! You have to let her stay."

"I'm sorry Paul but my decision is final. Maria?"

But Maria couldn't say anything. She was gone from wrestling. Her life was taken away from her. For her whole life she dreamed of wrestling. Now after she fulfilled that dream, it was crushed right in front of her.

"You have taken one of the most important things in my life away. But, I understand. I'll go say goodbye to everyone."

Paul stood there in shock. Maria walked out to a shouting match. Somehow news spread quickly. Everyone was calling her and asking her if it was true. She reached John's room. But he was sitting outside it with his bags and hers.

"I guess it's true."

"Yeah I guess it is."

John stood up. He looked at her, and then her bags. He got a crazy idea.

"Marry me Maria."

"John I am."

"No. I mean tomorrow. I already arranged everything and everyone has already been invited."

Maria's jaw dropped. Her mouth hurt from opening and closing. That explains why everyone was acting so weird around her.

"But….where did you get the time?"

"When I went out for beer that one time I arranged everything."

"But my dress! And the bridesmaids dresses and…."

"Remember when Trish had that wedding magazine and had you point out what you want? I ordered it. It's all taken care of. Please say yes."  
Maria was at a loss of words. How could everything be planed? She just had to trust him.

"Where is everyone?"

"On a plane to Illinois to the wedding. Don't worry your parents know about it. SO does Paul and Vince."

Vince and Paul came out of Vince's office. They were all smiles. The yelling was all an act.

"But is the release real?"

"Just for a while. Just so that you can enjoy married life. John's gonna fake an injury so he can be out for a while. The title would be vacated and we'll have a tournament. When the finals come, John will come back and I will be a triple threat match."

Maria looked at Vince, then Paul, then John. She eventually squealed and jumped into John's arms.

"So I'll take it that you're up for it?"

"Yes! I'm totally up for it!"

She kissed John. Courtney, Trish, Randy and Adam came out of their rooms. Randy took Trish's hand and held it. She looked at her hand and then at Randy. Maybe life was going to be ok. Courtney and Adam saw Randy and Trish. Adam looked at Courtney and winked. He had no intention of being with Courtney. But if it happened, he wouldn't have a problem with it. For that moment, life seemed to be fair.

**Summary**

**John and Maria: **John and Maria got married the next day. Everyone in the WWE and ECW was invited (exception to Dave). They honeymooned in Hawaii for 2 weeks. Maria returned to ECW and stayed there for 6 more months. Eventually Vince wanted her back so she returned to RAW for the next 5 years. She was the WWE Women's Champion 3 times. She took a brief break to give birth to twins, a boy and girl which she named Chris and Trish, after her best friend. Maria retired from wrestling after 8 years of wrestling John was WWE champion 1 more time. Smackdown came back with Shane McMahon as GM. The original Smackdown stars went back. John made his transition back to Smackdown and was World Heavyweight Champion 4 times and Tag Team Champion 2 times with Rey Mysterio. He is still wrestling to this day. Maria and John reside in Boston where they are currently raising their kids.

**Randy Orton and Adam Copeland: **Randy Orton ended up dating Trish for 1 year. They split up when Trish met someone else. Randy then met another girl Sam and dated her for a while. They got engaged and married. Randy eventually became the youngest WWE champion in history during the Triple Threat match when John came back from married life. He was WWE champion 1 more time after that. He became a Tag Team Champion with Adam 3 times. He is also still wrestling. Adam became Intercontential Champion 2 times, then moved to Smackdown, where he rivaled with John for the WHC and won it 1 time. He became US Champion 2 times. He retired 2 years after his transition to Smackdown. He resides in Toronto and is neighbor to Trish. He married Amy Dumas (for real this time) during his 2nd reign of being the US Champion. Amy retired after their wedding.

**Trish Stratus and Courtney Orton:** Trish dated Randy Orton for 1 year but broke it off when she cheated on him with someone else. She ended up marrying him 3 months after the split. She had offers to show up at WWE events, but turned them down. She didn't dare break her promise again. She lives in Toronto with her husband. Courtney Orton finally told her parents she was alive after years of faking her death. She continued to wrestle to win the Women's Championship 1 time. She moved to ECW in trade for Maria. She retired after 3 years at ECW, but is part of the creative writing team for WWE.

**Dave Batista: **Dave Batista turned himself in for the kidnap of Maria and the murder of Theodore Long. He served 2 years in prison. When he got out, he was offered another job by RAW. He stayed on RAW for 4 years, finally retiring after many years wrestling. He was WWE Champion 3 times, and finally won his WHC in a Champion of Champions match. He resides in Washington D.C after re-uniting with his wife Angie. He finally made peace with everyone after his prison time.


	20. EMERGENCY CHAPPIE!

This has nothing to do with the stories. But I believe this is true.

Today, confirmed that Chris Benoit and his family were found dead in their home in Atlanta. Here's the article from are still awaiting further details, but is extremely saddened to report that former WWE and WCW World champion Chris Benoit and his wife, former WCW and ECW personality Nancy "Woman" Benoit were both found dead today in Atlanta, Georgia. Obviously this will be a huge developing story in the days to come but at this point, we'd like to express our deepest condolences to the Benoit's family, friends, and fans at this time.

_A meeting is currently ongoing at WWE TV and it is expected that tonight's three hour Raw will now be dedicated to Benoit's memory._

_6:09 Update: issued the following statement this afternoon, also announcing that the Benoits' family (the couple had two children, although if it was them has not been confirmed) were also found dead:_

_"WWE is sad to report that Chris Benoit and his family have been found dead in their home. Police are currently investigating the circumstances surrounding the deaths. Tonight's Raw will be a tribute to Chris and his family."'_

I want to say personally that this is the saddest moment in WWE. My thoughts and prayers go out To Chris's extended family and friends. This is truly sad. And thinking this isn't just some sick storyline it must be true. I'm sure the whole wwe world in shock. I still am. My god I'm crying….

Chris was an amazing wrestler. He had something many wrestlers don't. He's a veteran but is still in the game. His last title was the United States Championship. He is a former WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Through WWE's good times and bad, he still stayed. I would like to dedicate this "chapter" To Chris and his family. May they rest in peace…


End file.
